


Get in my head

by Imdead3



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gryffindor! Jace, Harry Potter AU, Hufflepuff! Clary, Hufflepuff! Simon, M/M, Magnus can read minds, Malec, Mind Reading, Potions, Quidditch, Ravenclaw! Alec, Ravenclaw! Ragnor, Sizzy - Freeform, clace, slytherin! Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imdead3/pseuds/Imdead3
Summary: Harry Potter AU Malec!Magnus is the Quidditch team captain and Alec is a shy kid with a major crush. What happens when Magnus drinks a potion that suddenly allows him to read minds?





	1. Chapter 1

“And then I realised I already had the same shoes but in RED.” 

Isabelle Lightwood laughed. She was sitting across the table in the Great Hall from Magnus. Her uniform looking perfect as always with her own added flair. Her signature red lipstick , her high heeled boots and long raven black hair styled into loose curls. 

 

Her nails were painted black today with a touch of silver and the Slytherin serpent shining on her robe. Her snake shaped bracelet she designed herself elegantly fitting her arm.

 

“That sounds like quite the dilemma, so did you buy them or not?” Magnus Bane laughed back.

 

He had been friends with Isabelle Lightwood from the day she entered Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. She was a rather bright first year and had automatically stood out. 

 

They met on the train to school and had become quick friends when Izzy complimented his eye liner. He was ecstatic when it was announced that they were in the same house, she was the perfect fashion adviser.

 

“ Of course I did. It would be crazy not to, they were so comfy.” She commented.

 

Jace sat next to her stuffing his face with hash browns. 

 

“I thought you only bought two pair of shoes? How the hell do you even have space for all your clothes in your dorm?”

 

Jace was Isabelle’s brother, a true gryffindor through and through. He was in his third year and already a star player on the Quidditch team. He got easily competitive from time to time, which got really entertaining. Especially since many of the times he had to play against Magnus.

 

Next to Jace sat Clary and her best friend Simon, both Hufflepuffs. Clary had incredible artistic abilities, which meant she had an eye for decor. She was on the event planning committee of the school since she had a talent for it.

 

Simon was Clary’s best friend. He was just one of those people who always had his head in the clouds. He obsessed over Sci-fi Fantasy related fiction and had a love for music. Nice guy, but Magnus wasn’t very close to him.

 

“Extending spell. Izzy’s got one on all her storage spaces.” Alec muttered without removing his eyes from his textbook. “Now can you guys pipe down a bit? I have a Charms test, fifth period .”

 

And then there was Alexander Lightwood. The eldest of the Lightwood siblings. He was a shy guy, in Magnus’s opinion. Didn’t really say much. A very goal oriented Ravenclaw, even in his fifth year. He was as much as an enigma to Magnus, as he was cute. 

 

You’d think with those deep hazel eyes and his fluffy black hair he’d be radiating confidence , he was pretty , there’s no denying it. And it seemed that the only person who didn’t seem to care, was him.

 

Magnus wished he could get to know Alexander , talk to him about his interests and what makes him happy. However, the only problem was that Alexander couldn’t stand him. At least that’s what he thought. He almost seemed to avoid Magnus and hardly ever looked him in the face.

 

Sometimes Magnus wonders what goes on inside Alec’s head.

 

“Okay, okay we get it .” Izzy whined. “ But you really need a break big brother. You’ve been busy working all weekend .”

 

“Yeah, “ Simon joined in. “You could come over and watch Star Wars with me this weekend? Or we could do a Percy Jackson reading marathon like last time? What do you say?”

 

“A reading marathon sounds great Simon, but I’m not sure. I have this project due next Monday and I’m not sure if I’ll get it done in time.”

 

“Dude, relax. “ 

 

Jace took a bite from his second piece of toast.

 

“You always end up doing great on your projects. If you want a quick break you should join us and watch the practice match after classes today. I could give you some tips on flying if you want?” 

 

“I’ll think about it.” Alec said blankly, obviously horrified by the idea of flying with Jace. 

“Well you need to clear your schedule for Saturday, Alec.” Clary piped in

 

“Why?”

 

“What do you mean WHY?? The Yule Ball is this Saturday and you better join us. I’ve been working on the arrangements for it for weeks.”

 

The bell rang which meant they had to leave for their first class. Magnus took the last bite of his sandwich and got up from  
the table.

 

“Well I’m off to Herbology, I’ll see you guys later .”

 

“Bye Magnus” Isabelle waved before walking off to her own class. Her boots clicking against the wooden floor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

“Drink it. I dare you.” Ragnor Fell , Magnus’s best friend prodded him with a vial bubbling with a dark murky green liquid .

 

They were sitting in Potions, except the class room was empty. Classes were over for the day and Magnus was hanging out with Ragnor , like he did everyday after school. 

 

Professor Sylvia the new potions teacher was a preppy young lady who was very obviously just excited to be teaching young minds. She always let the more gifted students visit the classroom even when class was not taking place, in this case, Ragnor Fell.

 

“What even is that?” Magnus peered, face scrunched up in disgust.

 

“A powerful brew of dragon scales, water pixie hair and .... stuff.”

 

“Stuff huh? The last time I had to drink STUFF I had pink hair for a week. A WEEK RAGNOR.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s not like you looked bad!!”

 

“That’s because I had to re arrange my entire wardrobe just to match. Even Isabelle thought it was a nightmare to get done.”

 

“Are you going to drink it or not?”

 

Magnus huffed. He could always say no, it’s not like Ragnor would force him. Then again, it’s RAGNOR we’re talking about. The guy who spent Christmas break in Hogwarts just so he could study the effects of his potions he asked some of the house elves to drink. The guy was passionate about his work. If Magnus DIDN’T agree he’d probably trick some poor unsuspecting chap into being his next lab rat.

 

He rolled his eyes.

 

“Hand it over.”

 

A smug grin crept over Ragnor’s face as he gave away the vial. Magnus pinched his nose close and took three big gulps , and from the corner of his eye he spotted Ragnor with evil glint in his eyes jumping up to grab his notepad.

 

“So? Feel any different?” He stared Magnus up and down, expectantly .

 

“Not really, do I appear any different?” 

 

“No. Another failed potion.” Ragnor slouched. His face dropped. 

 

“Maybe next time , Cabbage. You never know.”

 

The conversation was cut short by an incessant ringing. Magnus swiped open his phone and snoozed his pre-set alarm.

 

“Looks like that’s my que. I’ll see you later.” He mumbled getting up swinging his bag upon his shoulder.

 

“Already?? Wait, but what if it has delayed effects?”

 

“I’ll be fine, little Cabbage. And hey, if something DOES happen, I’ll have you to take care of it . Now I really have to go, I’ll get late for practice.” 

 

“I don’t get why Quidditch is the only thing you’re ever on time for. It’s almost as if you’re deliberately tardy for everything else.”

 

“It’s called being fashionably late. And what kind of impression am I going to leave on a team whose LEADER doesn’t take practice seriously . Now bye“ Magnus rushed out.  
“Hmph. See you later.”

 

~~~~~~

 

It had been ten minutes and the weird bubbling feeling still hadn’t left his stomach. Magnus vowed that he would never intake any of Ragnor’s potions again .

 

He almost broke his arm from that flying Bludger a second ago because he had been trying not to throw up. The bubbling sensation was slowly spreading throughout his body and was progressing towards his head now.

 

“Hey I’m going to take a break guys, I’m not feeling so good” he said slowly descending his broom and dropping down to the field.

 

“What? But we just started!” Jace said objectively.

 

“Sorry, Trace but I need to find Ragnor.” Magnus walked off the field and put his broom in the locker room, he changed out of his training robes as quick as he could and headed back inside the castle.

 

His head felt light and his ears were ringing. What the hell had he drunk? His vision started to sway. 

 

There were a bunch of kids hanging out in the corridor and just as he passed them by, the ringing in his head turned into sounds. Almost sounded like whispers . He reached the Potions Classroom just to find it empty. 

 

*Now what ?*

 

He walked out and spotted Ashley West who was scrolling through her phone outside the classroom and speed walked up to her.

“Hey , have you seen Ragnor around?”

 

**Is he okay**

 

Ashley’s voice rung in his head. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine , I just- Have you seen him or not?”

 

“Um yeah, I think he went to the dorms like five minutes ago.”

 

**Magnus looks pale**

 

*What the heck?? Why weren’t her lips moving?*

 

“No, I’ll be fine . It’s okay.”

 

“Huh? How did you-?”

 

“Gotta go , I’ll see you later Ashley. “He turned and rushed away. 

 

That was... weird. How did she talk like that? Ugh, it didn’t matter he needed to get to-

 

Magnus tripped over his own feet and knocked into someone, causing them to fall down too.

 

“Oof , hey slow down. What’s the hurry?” 

 

Magnus looked up .

 

Alexander 

 

“Oh god, I am so sorry.” Magnus scrambled up extending his hand . “Here.”

 

Alexander’s eyes widened when he saw who knocked him over.

 

**Oh fuck**

 

Alexander took his hand and got up. “It’s fine. You’re- I’m fine.”

 

** Calm down Alec. Just be cool. 

 

This was getting freaky. Really freaky. I can hear peoples thoughts?!!

 

“I had to get to Ragnor , I guess I was in too much of a hurry.”

 

**Ragnor? Why?**

 

“It’s okay, just watch where you’re going next time.”

 

**Shoot. Was that mean? That kinda sounded mean. **

 

“No it’s- I mean, yeah I will. Sorry.”

 

**Don’t say sorry when you’re making my day.**

 

What?

 

“It’s alright.”

 

**Wait, why does he look agitated? **

 

“Magnus, are you okay?”

 

“ Yeah, I’m just not feeling the best right now. Stomach problems.”

 

** Do something **

 

“You should head over to the Hospital wing and get that checked.” 

 

“I’m okay Alexander, really.”

 

**Shit. I love him saying my name**

 

A soft secretive smile was spreading across Alec’s face, so slight he almost missed it.

 

What the hell is going on?? 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I’m positive.” Magnus smiled.

 

** HOW THE FUCK CAN SOMEONE BE THIS CUTE AND HOT AT THE SAME TIME**

 

WAIT WHAT?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus can read minds WOO

“This is crazy!!” 

Ragnors voice rung through the Slytherin dorm. He sat on his bed, shaking his head, hunched over a copy of ‘Enhancing Potions : Advanced ’ , one of his prized possessions. Or as Magnus liked to call it, a big dusty book.

“I can’t find any mentions of a Mind Reading Potion, NOTHING.”

Magnus lay across a small couch, seemingly unbothered 

“So what I’m hearing is, I’m the first person to ever attain such a super power?”

Ragnor stared at his friend with an unamused expression.

“This isn’t a joke, Magnus. This could be a serious scientific breakthrough.”

“Okay, okay” He swung his legs and sat up straight. “But who’s to say this can’t be fun?”

Ragnor sighed.

“How are you feeling? “

“Still a bit light headed, but nothing I can’t handle.”

Ragnor started scribbling in his notebook, mumbling as he wrote. He took a peek at his wrist watch.

“ Time since consumption: 2 hours and 3 minutes. Current side effects: Light headedness . Additional notes: none.” He paused . “Are you sure there’s nothing else?”

“Cabbage, I’m positive. Stop stressing out so much, I’m alright.”

“Yeah for now, who knows what might happen in the future.”

“I’ll be fine, I’m sure of it. I have you to keep an eye on me.”

Ragnor threw him a skeptical look.

“And hey, if things get too out of hand, I promise I’ll go to Hospital Wing there and then.”

He considered it.

“Okay. I guess that’s a bit more relieving. How’s the control?”

“Control?”

“Yeah, like can you hear everyone’s thoughts at all times or only if you want to hear them?”

Magnus thought for a bit.

“If I’m in a room with multiple people it sounds like distant whispers, but when i do hear them clearly, it feels like a normal conversation. I’m not really sure.”

Ragnor stared down at the floor.

**So experimentation is definitely required. We should probably get started soon, the more we find out about this the better. And how long do the effects last? What if it’s months?? I don’t think I can deal with him being smug about this for a month **

“I’m not smug.”

An alarmed expression took out Ragnors face. 

“Woah, I forgot you could do that for a second. That’s a little freaky.” He slowly smiled . “I guess I’ll have to get used to it.”

“Guess so.”

“Do you want to take a trip to the Great Hall? We could see how all this works up there?”

“I don’t know, Cabbage. This is still really overwhelming. I think I’m just going to take a nap.”

Ragnor slowly nodded and got up. 

“Well I’ll leave you to it then. Get some rest Magnus.”

He walked out and quietly closed the door behind him.

Magnus flopped down on his bed.

This was going to be interesting.

 

********************

 

“Mr Bane, how about you answer?”

“Hmm?” 

Magnus was sitting in Transfiguration Class. Professor McGonagall stood in the middle of class, looking expectant. She had probably seen him slacking off in the back .

 

It had been a day since he had drank the Mind Reading Potion. His hypothesis had been correct. He could hear people’s thoughts quite clearly if he wanted to but it was a constant buzzing if he was sitting among a bunch of people. He felt as if he might go insane. 

But if he concentrated hard enough, he could block out almost any voice. Not that it would help much though, he was mentally exhausted.

“The answer, Mr Bane?” Professor Mcgonagall peered at him through the top of her glasses. “I haven’t got all day.”

Magnus looked around and spotted Nova Yin sitting next to him pursing her lips and rocking back and forth as if about to burst with the answer. 

Well that’s convenient.

**1874. The effects of turning flowers into a pixie whistle were studied in 1874.**

“1874? The effects were studied in 1874, Professor.”

“ Good. To be completely honest, I could have sworn you busy dreaming to have heard what I said, but I guess I was mistaken.”

Magnus tilted his head and smiled.

“Professor, don’t misjudge me. You know how I’m ever so interested in your class. Do go on”

Ragnor scoffed, looking offended.

 

*******************************

“Isabelle can I talk to you?” 

Isabelle Lightwood looked up from her phone. 

She had set out another amazing outfit today. A dark green turtleneck with black jeans. Black heeled boots with silver accents to match her silver shine makeup. And to top it off, emerald earrings. A true icon.

“Yeah, sure. What’s up Magnus?”

He had been thinking over whether he should tell Isabelle about the potion for about an hour and a half now and decided to go for it. She was one of his closest friends and keeping something this important from her felt wrong.

“Well some things have been going on for a while and I want to talk to you about them? I don’t know, I just feel like I want you to know this.”

** What’s going on? Is everything okay?**

“Do you want to talk here or..?”

“I think it’s best if we take this elsewhere.”

Isabelle was an understanding person, she immediately looked around and walked out in the corridor and stood in the corner as Magnus followed.

“So? What is it?”

Isabelle waited, listening intently while Magnus didn’t know where to start.

From the beginning , I got this.

“You know how Ragnor likes experimenting with potions right?”

She frowned suspiciously.

“Yes?”

“And you know how he makes me try them out to study and experiment with their effects right?” 

“Yes? Wait, please don’t tell me he gave you a tail or something?”

“That would actually be rather interesting but no, not exactly. He did something else.”

“Oh boy, what happened?”

Magnus stopped, trying to think about how he should phrase his next words.

“I kinda , might be, sort of, able to read minds and I have been for a day and this is really exhausting help.”

Isabelle looked stunned

“You’re kidding right? “

“Nope.”

“That’s insane! No , hold on. What am I thinking right now??”

**I’m kinda craving some candy**

Magnus shoves his hands in his pockets and fished out a chocolate bar. He tossed it to Isabelle.

She easily caught it

“How did you-?”

“ I heard you, clear as day.”

“This is a major scientific breakthrough.”

“Yeah I know, I know. “

“How are you holding up?”

“Huh?”

Isabelle gave a sympathetic smile. 

“Magnus you’ve been looking kinda down all day. I was actually going to ask you if you were okay myself . I can see how this entire situation could be energy draining for you.”

Magnus felt his heart swell up, he really cared a lot for Izzy, she was the younger sister he never had. He loved her.

“You’re the best Izzy. Thank you for understanding .”

She smiled back warmly.

“Anytime. Sooo, here’s the big question: Did you find out anything interesting?”

“As in??”  
“As in TEA. Did you find out any secrets ?”

Magnus chuckled. 

“A few, actually. You were totally right, Sarah Roberts and Peter Matling are dating. Confirmed.”

“Really?? I KNEW IT. I so called it , they are way too obvious. Anything else? “

“Yeah, ooh wait , this ones good. You know Bruce Langer right?”

“The bully?? Yeah, he has the emotional range of a teaspoon.”

“Apparently not.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s an avid watcher of ‘My Little Pony’ and really relates to Pinkie pie.”

“Seriously??” Isabelle burst out laughing. “ I always thought of him as more of a Rainbow Dash to be honest. That’s crazy.”

“I know right? I had to pinch myself to not laugh really loudly on that one. It was ridiculous. But listen, this has to stay between us okay? These thoughts are meant to be private for a reason. I already feel bad about hearing things I’m not supposed to. I can’t help but accidentally pry sometimes.”

“I promise I won’t tell a soul. And don’t beat yourself up over it, it’s not like it’s you can help it .”

“Mmhm.”

Magnus stared at the floor.

But it was his fault in a way.

“Magnus I’m serious, it really isn’t your fault.”

What the heck?

“How did you-?”

“I don’t have to be a mind reader to know what you’re thinking. Anyway, did you find out anything else?”

Alexander.

“There is one more thing.”

Isabelle perked up again, curiosity clear on her face.

“Don’t find this too weird but... “

“Hey, it’s me you’re talking to. I can totally handle weird.” She beamed.

“So you know Alec right?”

“My brother?” Isabelle laughed “Yes, I am aware of his existence.”

“I think he might have a bit of a crush on me.”

“YOU FOUND OUT?!!” Isabelle stood alert , her voice bouncing against the walls.

“SHHHH. And what do you mean ‘found out’? Wait, you KNEW about this??!”

“Duhh, he’s so obvious. Plus, I’m pretty sure everyone knows. You’re the only one who doesn’t.”

“Why am I just finding out about this??”

“I don’t know .” She shrugged. “Does it matter?” 

She smirked knowingly .

“Well, he certainly isn’t the most uninteresting person .”

“So what I’m hearing is you like him back??”

Silence.

“Mayyybeee.”

“OH MY GOSH HES GOING TO FLIP.”

“Isabelle, calm down.”

“Aahh, you have to ask him out. Pleeeeaaasee. Wait, the Yule Ball, this Saturday. THIS SATURDAY. Magnus you definitely have to ask him out. He hasn’t gotten out of his dorm room other than for classes and food for weeks now. I don’t even remember the last time he let loose, you should do it.”

“Okay, okay slow down. “ Magnus thought about it.

Alec really hadn’t done much all week, which was a total crime in his opinion. Someone like him deserved to be taken out all the time. Oh wow, if Alexander said YES. Oh god.

He hadn’t even thought about asking Alexander out to the ball. He always thought he wasn’t really the party type, but he could be wrong. If Alexander said yes , they’d be going to the ball together , AS A DATE. The more he daydreamed the more excitement he felt creeping up on him.

 

“Where is he?”

 

***************************************

 

It was a chilly November evening. Days were starting to get colder as winter was steadily starting to take its full effect. It hadn’t started snowing yet but many of the students were ready for the joy winter brought with it. The fun snowball fights, evenings spent sledding the hill in Hogsmeade, drinking warm drinks and sitting by the fire. 

Everyone was awaiting the future with happy hearts, especially with the Yule Ball and Winter holidays coming up.

That was except for Alec Lightwood.

The library was empty, it was probably the last place Magnus would have gone this week if it were up to him. He loved books no doubt, but the Library wasn’t as you would expect.

After the Great Battle Of Hogwarts, some parts of the school had to be rebuilt. And they did a good job on most of them. The same could not have been said, for the Public Library.

It had only two shelves of books Magnus found tolerable and two group desks with four chairs. Half of it was empty, the walls blackened with the evil spells that had been cast near it.

There hadn’t been a librarian in forever, since each house built a tiny library in their common rooms. No one really thought to use this one.

Alexander Lightwood had always been unique .

 

 

Magnus knocked on the door frame. 

“May I come in?”

Alexander looked up, his eyes widened when he saw who was in the door way.

“Umm sorry Magnus, Isabelle isn’t here.”

“I wasn’t looking for Isabelle I wanted to talk to you.”

**Oh.**

“Me? Okayy.” He closed his notebook and put his pen down. “What is it?”

“Can I sit down?”

“Sure.”

Magnus took the seat in front of Alec, smiling just to notice a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Cute.

“Well I just wanted to know if you were busy tomorrow afternoon.”

“Tomorrow? I’m not sure, did Izzy plan another group shopping trip? Cause I don’t think I would be able to find the time, I’ve got this-“

“It’s not a shopping trip. I just wanted to know if you’d like to hang out. Well, we have Quidditch practice tomorrow and we don’t exactly have a lot of people cheering on the Slytherin team during practice. Biscuit and Simon always cheer for Jace and the Gryffindors. I thought the new players could use a bit of extra enthusiasm too.”

**Aww, he is so thoughtful. What an angel.**

Alexander smiled softly.

“Wow , you actually remembered their names this time.”

Oof, and he thinks I’m the angel. What a pure being.

“You’d be surprised to know that I’ve always known their names, I just like annoying them. So what do you say? Practice tomorrow??”

**How the hell am I supposed to say no to that face?**

“Sure. I’ll try my best to make it.”  
** Yeah, I’m literally going to be counting down till it’s time. Hey, act cool Alec. C h i ll .** 

Magnus tried not to smile. Alexander was cuter than he expected, this was taking an adorable turn.

“Cool.” 

Magnus got up and started to walk out before stopping .

“Oh and one more thing.”

“Hmm?”

“Are you going to be joining us for the Yule Ball this Saturday?? It would be amazing if you joined us?”

“Oh, um no. You guys go ahead.” His head dropped as he went back to working.

**The last thing I want is to be watching you go on a date with someone else again .**

Ohhh.

A pang of guilt rang in Magnus’s chest. Magnus had dated before. Obviously. He was asked out by some people and he had asked other people out . He had never thought Alec would have cared or even thought twice when Magnus told everyone about his dates. He didn’t even know Alec likes him. 

Which raised another question, how long had Alec had a crush on Magnus??

“Are you sure you don’t want to? What about your date?”

**Please don’t rub it in. **

“Really Magnus? You don’t think I’d be going if I had one?”

“So what I’m hearing is you don’t have one?”

**Duhh, what a surprise to literally no one.**

“Yeah. Get to the point ” he rolled his eyes

“The point is, would you be interested in going with me?”

**Excuse me WHAT?!**

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Us, do you want to go to the ball together?”

**Is this a freaking prank?!**

What?

“Haha, okay. Did Izzy put you up to this? I know you guys really want me to be there , but you don’t have to-“

“ALEXANDER.” 

Alec stopped rambling and met Magnus’s eyes.

“This isn’t a joke, I’m asking you to the ball because I actually want to go out with you. As a DATE. I like you , okay? And I’m sick of you ignoring the fact that so many people want to spend time with you and they care about you so much just for you to brush it off. Alexander , you mean so much to the people around you and you deserve to know that.”

“I.. “

“So do you want to be my date or not? ”

**FUCK YES. YES .YES. A MILLION TIMES YES**

“Yes. I do. “

“Good.” Magnus slowly smiled. “Cause I really like you.”

**Shit, he’s so cute**

“I like you too.”

“I’ll let you get back to work. “

“Okay, Bye Magnus.”

“ See you around, Alexander .” Magnus winked and walked out just to lean against the doorframe and take a deep breath.

So that just happened.He actually scored a date with Alexander.Oh WOW.

He heard a voice from inside the Library.

**Oh my GODD HE FUCKING WINKED AT ME! How is he so??? EFFORTLESS? And hot?? This is ridiculous, be mineee. Wait a minute, I HAVE A DATE WITH HIM. HOLY SHIT I HAVE A DATE WITH MAGNUS BANE . MAGNUS FREAKING BANE. FUUUUCKKK. AM I DREAMING??**

Magnus decided that Alexander Gideon Lightwood’s cuteness might just be the death of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweet your reaction with the tag #GIMHMalec on Twitter.

“WOOOOO GO GRYFFINDOR!!!”. Clary bounced in her seat enthusiastically .

Jace flew past the Slytherin chaser at full speed as he passed the Quaffle through a goal post.

“SCOOOORRREEE!! Gryffindor 60 to Slytherin 40. ” Simon jumped up clapping as Clary waved around the banner she had made last night for the next official match. The lion shining fiercely on it, Alexander had charmed it for her in the morning to make the lion move and roar every time Gryffindor scores. She proudly waved it around.

Speaking of Alexander, where was he??

Magnus had been looking forward to seeing him at practice all day, yet he was nowhere to be seen so far. He knew Alexander had been really excited to meet up, which was starting to make him worry since the game was almost halfway over.

It’s okay just play it through Magnus, you got this.

He tried not to let his disappointment show too much.

Jace zoomed past Clary, standing up on his broom and doing tricks. 

What a show off.

He blew her a kiss as she dreamily smiled back. 

**Dork.** Clary’s voice rung in his head.

Aww. They’re adorable.

“Magnus!!” 

Magnus turned to see Alexander waving at him from the seats on the other side of the field. He stood wrapped in an oversized olive green sweater that basically engulfed him and gave him sweater paws. He also had on a silverish scarf and black jeans and boots. His face slightly red and his breathing ragged like he had just ran all the way there.

He felt his heart melt at the sight in front of him and couldn’t help but smile.

HOW DOES SOMEONE LOOK SO SOFT BUT SIMULTANEOUSLY LIKE AN ACTUAL MODEL ???

Magnus flew up to Alexander.

“Hey, glad you could make it.”

“I am so sorry, I wanted to come earlier Magnus. I just had this idea for something and I had to work on it. So, you know how you said the team could use some enthusiasm right?” Alec beamed.

“Yes, I do recall mentioning that.”

“Well..” 

Alec put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a dark green box, about the size of a Rubik’s cube.

“What’s that?”

“You’ll have to score if you want to find out.” He smiled cheekily.

Thats new.

“Is that a challenge, Lightwood?”

He tilted his head shyly.

“Mayyybeee.”

Magnus knew Alec was adorable but he hadn’t seen this side of him before. Could he get any more perfect ??

“Oi Alec!!” Jace flew up right to Magnus. “I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

“Well... I am.”

“Woah, woah, woah, wait.” He eyed him up and down. “You’re here for SLYTHERIN??!”

“Yes Joey,” Magnus interrupted. “Alexander wanted to help cheer us on since you guys already have supporters.”

Jace looked back and forth between Magnus and Alexander.

“Ohhh, I see how it is.” Jace smiled mischievously. “No, no it’s fine. You can cheer for them. Even though I’m the one who’s always asks you to join me for practice, I SEE what’s going on between you two.”

Oh dear god.

“Go away Jace.” Alexander rolled his eyes.

“Fiine.” He held his hands up surrendering and shot Alec a look that said ‘we’re talking about this later’. “Come on Magnus, I have a game to win.”

Magnus scoffed.

“We’ll see about that.”

They flew back to their positions as the Quaffle and Bludgers were released once again.

Magnus was quick this time. He manuvered past the Gryffindor Chasers as Harvey Rogers, another Slytherin chaser threw him the Quaffle . He grabbed and shot it towards the goal post just for it to be deflected by the keeper. 

Almost.

A Gryffindor chaser grabbed a hold of it and zoomed across the field just to lose the Quaffle to Harvey. 

THUMP

He heard a noise right next to his head to see that Olivia Wreth , the Slytherin Beater has whacked the Bludger away right before it could have hit Magnus.

“Nice shot Olivia.” He commented.

“Thanks, I got your back Captain.”

She flew off just as he spotted Harvey signaling him to get near the goal post again.

Magnus whizzed in the air past the distracted Gryffindor Chasers just in time to catch the Quaffle from Harvey and throw it directly into the ring.

HECK YEAH.

Slytherin 60 to Gryffindor 60. 

He glanced over at Alec who had pulled out his wand and tapped it over the box muttering something. The box flew open and silver sparks flew up to the sky to form a giant silver serpent . The sparkly serpent shone brightly for a moment before slythering around , leaving a trail of dark green sparks that spelled S C O R E.

Oh wow, that looks INCREDIBLE 

 

Magnus looked around to see his team mates in awe and Jace looking happily shocked.

“Woahh,” Harvey smiled “Alec did you make this??”

“Yeahhh.” Alexander scratched the back of his head. “Do you guys like it?”

Magnus glided up near him.

“Alexander, it’s perfect and so thoughtful. Thank you.”

**You’re perfect Magnus.**

Alexander glanced around shifting his weight from one foot to another.  
“Anytime.”

Magnus could almost feel himself falling for him there and then.

 

************************************

 

“Could you pay attention for two bloody minutes??” Ragnor sighed.

It was the next day and Magnus was lying on his stomach in his bed intently typing away on his phone as Ragnor Fell stood in front of him, notebook in hand and impatiently tapping his foot.

“Give me a second Cabbage, I’m trying to wrap up two conversations at once. Alexander’s telling me what Professor Daelan did in Charms today and Isabelle’s helping me decide what to wear for the ball tonight.”

“And I’M trying to check up on you so can you please cooperate?”

“Okay okay.” Magnus sent one last text and put his phone down. “I’m all ears.”

Ragnor huffed.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good. I don’t really feel like I’ve drank the potion at all actually, except the fact that it’s effects are still active .”

“Mmhm. So ,” he started scribbling in his notebook mumbling as he wrote again. “Time since consumption: 4 days , 2 hours and 6 minutes.   
Current side effects: None. Consumer seems to be back to regular state. The potion’s effects are still in action.”

He stopped. “How’s the control?”

“Pretty good actually, it’s gotten quite easy to block out voices I don’t want to hear. But I can still really easily hear someone I want to .”

“Additional notes: “ Ragnor continued . “Consumer reports to be more in control and finds it easier to block excessive and/or external voices and thoughts. “

“Are we done now??” Magnus got out of bed and walked up to his closet , throwing the doors open. ”I have to make sure my outfit looks perfect.”

“Yes , we’re all done.” Ragnor placed his notebook in his side table. “ And I don’t know why you’re arranging an outfit now, we still have about six hours till the ball.”

“Better to be safe than sorry. Plus it’s my first ever date with Alexander.” Magnus laid three shirts out on his bed. “And don’t tell me you’re not big on dressing up, I’m sure with the right outfit Penelope would flip.”

Ragnor smiled.

“ Well I am looking quite forward to seeing her.”

“Exactly that’s why I called back up.”

“Back up?”

As if on que, there was a sharp knock on their dorm room as Isabelle Lightwoods voice was heard outside. “ Open up.”

Magnus opened the door as Isabelle stepped in.

“Okay gentlemen, let’s see what we’re working with.”

 

****************************************

 

Magnus and Ragnor’s dorm room was usually a clean space. Ever since they had been living together, Ragnor had always been a bit of a neat freak and Magnus loved to make everything look aesthetically pleasing.

Ragnor’s side of the room was practical and work friendly. He kept all his clothes neatly folded in his dresser and his bed was always made. He had an impressive collection of research books on the properties of various potions ingredients and the effects they had.   
Except his work desk, that was cluttered with tiny ornaments and random pieces of parchment. There were three quills lying around and three bottles of deep blue ink pushed to the corner.

On a tiny shelf he kept all his academic awards and tiny picture frames with old memories. One of him with his family, him and his sister, his old pet cat and one with Magnus of his first year at Hogwarts .

It reminded him of how little Magnus knew about magic when he first entered Hogwarts and how fascinated he was with almost everything at first.

Magnus’s side of the room on the other hand, could be described as an accurate representation of his head. He had a dresser in which a large section was dedicated to vintage accessories he had bought. And the other half contained makeup he used to accentuate his features.

His bed was covered with his silk emerald green sheets. And right next to it stood his closet. An old willow wood closet that looked like it had been taken out of a children’s story book. On its doors were taped tiny polaroids of some of Magnus’s favourite memories.

The first time he met Ragnor, their first year when they snuck off into the forbidden forest, the first time he won a Quidditch match and a picture with Isabelle and Clary when they went Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade last year.

Overall, their room was tidy and well maintained. Much better than the average persons room. 

Today was an exception.

“Really Ragnor? Don’t you have any other dress shirts?” Isabelle Lightwood dug deeper in the currently open drawer.

Magnus Bane stood by her side shaking his head disapprovingly . “We really need to update your wardrobe.”

**Too much effort.**

“Guys, I don’t need this.”

“Well, of course you don’t NEED it but it would be an interesting change.” Isabelle muttered.

“Exactly. “ Magnus interrupted. “And I have yet to take revenge on you for this stupid so called power.”

** I don’t like you one bit.**

“Just keep telling yourself that Cabbage.” 

“OOH!” Isabelle pulled out a navy blue plain dress shirt. “This is good, with a bit of alterations, we can get somewhere.”

“That’s nice, Isabelle.” Ragnor said tiredly. “Tell me when you’re done.”

The raven haired girl turned to Magnus next . “What about you?”

“Well I have three combinations of outfits selected, I decided to go with a rich violet theme. Gives that royal yet party like finish.”

“Nice thinking, violet is SO your colour.” She smiled.

“Isabelle, every colour is my colour.” He stated confidently as she laughed and slowly got up. 

“I should go check up on Clary, she’s been stuck in the hall since 11pm, and she’s already had two freak outs today.”  
“Oh, tell her I wish her the best of luck and try to make her not stress out about this so much. And if she isn’t feeling too well then do alert me okay?”

“Will do, bye Magnus. Bye Ragnor. I put your clothes on your bed.”

“Thanks Izzy.”

********************************

The hall looked incredible. Golden lights twinkled above their head , the walls were decorated with white and gold streamers, an enormous snack table with a crazy amount of food took up one side of the hall and a dance floor and DJ booth took up the other. There were also various tables and chairs and themed to go with the streamers and lights.

 

Magnus was nervous, which was new. He tried not to think of the way Alexander had looked at him with a devastating simplicity that said ‘ I like you ‘ when he had asked him out.

Magnus had always thought of himself as someone who could wrap words around people, trip them up or pull the wool over their eyes when he had to. It was crazy how Alexander could cut through all that. Logically, the fact that he could hear Alexander’s thoughts should have given him the upper hand in this situation.

But for some reason it seemed to be the one thing that became his weakness, Alec was just so clear and pure. He could cut through all of Magnus’s doubts, and he didn’t even seem to be trying. He was just ... real.

He kept thinking of the way Alexander’s hands had trembled when Magnus asked the question and how astounded he had seemed when Magnus admitted to liking him.

It would be ridiculous to think about how quickly Magnus was actually falling for Alexander. It almost scared him, but at the same time it excited him. Nothing done so quickly could result in anything good, right? Right? 

Maybe walking straight up to Alexander and being that blunt hadn’t been the best idea. Maybe he should have given him time. He should have seen what exactly he signed up for rather than jumping into everything head first because-

“Magnus?”

Magnus turned around to spot two hazel orbs staring at him. Alexander looked ridiculously perfect . He wore a v e r y well fitting suit that had a classic black coat but a plum dress shirt. He had paired that with a black tie, a waist coat, some slim slacks and black dress shoes. A faint scent of cologne lingered about him. It was obvious that Alexander had made quite an effort.

 

Saying Magnus was impressed would have been an understatement.

**Oh my god, he looks beautiful **

“Hey,” Alexander bashfully smiled. “ I- You look wow.”

“I could say the same for you,” he replied happily. “ You look rather dashing.”

**Keep Calm, Alec. You got this, just a normal day, going out with Magnus. With Magnus freaking Bane. No stop it, relax.**

“Thanks. The hall looks amazing right?”

Magnus nodded looking around.

“Yes it looks very beautiful, Clary did an amazing job. Remind me to tell her that later. This simply needs to appreciated.”

** Ughh I really want to hold his hand. Patience Alec. That might really happen if he wants it to. All in good time.**

Magnus turned around and stared at Alexander just for him to quickly pretend to look at the snacks table.   
No matter how many times he heard Alexander think about him, it still felt new. Knowing that he cared so deeply about him and genuinely liked Magnus was just so overwhelming that it made his heart flutter. Alexander was too pure for this world.

Magnus smirked as he casually slipped his fingers between Alexander’s hand and gave it a squeeze. He unashamedly noticed how his eyes immediately widened and Alexander made eye contact with him just for a second before a second before looking away and pursing his lips, his ears turning red.

** HES. HOLDING. MY. HAND. HOWW, I just thought of that, what the heck? Okay stop freaking out Alec. You’re fine , everything is fine. Just be natural okay? You got this. You’re chill. I mean, you got Magnus Bane to actually hold your hand. You can do anything.**

Magnus tried his best not to start giggling 

** And hey, he’s just holding your hand. It’s not like it’s THAT big of a deal. Oh wow, imagine if he kissed me. Shittt, now THAT would be a big deal.**

All in good time Alexander.

“Hey guys!” Isabelle walked up and hugged Alexander, and then hugged Magnus.

“AHH, you guys look adorable together. Best. Couple. Here. We have to take pictures.”

“Couple?” Alexander’s panicked voice was easy to spot. “We aren’t exactly-“

“Thank you Isabelle, you look stunning too.” Magnus started. “Pictures are a great idea.”

**DID HE JUST-**

“ I’m here with Simon, he went to talk to Clary.”

“Wait, you’re here with Simon??” Alexander cut in. “When did this happen??”

“Heyy, Simon’s a nice guy. We’re just going with the flow.”

“Mmhm.”

Ashley West, the DJ hooked up her laptop to the speakers as a song with a heavy bass rang through the hall.

“Alec, Magnus, you have to come dance with us.” Isabelle took Alexander’s other hand as she pulled him slowly towards the dance floor.

“Um Izzy, you know I’m not big on dancing.”

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “Magnus, tell Alec he should dance.

“Well, Isabelle we can’t exactly MAKE him dance but IF Alexander wants to, I’ll be there with him having fun every step of the way.”

“Okay fine FINE, I’ll join.” Alexander sighed.

“Yayyy!!!” Isabelle gleamed. “See? I told you he listens to you Magnus.”

**SHUT UP**

Magnus let out a giggle. “What can I say? I am persuasive.”

He leant over and kissed Alexander’s cheek just to hear him let out a little squeak.

Tonight was going to be fun.

 

******************************

Magnus couldn’t remember when time had flew by this fast last time, before he knew it it was starting to get late.

 

“I am so sorry about that, Magnus.” Alexander smiles as they walked off for drinks.

“Sorry??! I’ve never seen you let loose like that! It was AMAZING!”  
“I stepped on your feet thrice, I would BARELY consider that amazing.”

“Hey, it was worth it! Who knew you could do the robot?”

“Beep, boop, zzt.” Alexander continued his robot impersonation “Must . Drink. Water. I . Suck. At. Dan-cing.”

Magnus laughed.

“You are so cuteee.”

**He has the sweetest laugh.**

He better stop being adorable.

Magnus and Alexander walked out into the corridor which was mostly empty at the moment.

“So, Alexander. Tell me more about yourself. I know your sister like the back of my hand but I have yet to figure out the great Alexander Gideon Lightwood.”

Alexander paused thinking for a while. 

“Well, my parents are Robert and Maryse Lightwood. They’re Aurors working for the Ministry of Magic. They’re professionals and some of the very best at what they do.”

“Oh yes, I’m well of the Lightwoods. A long heritage of talented pure bloods , am I right?”

“Yeah, but blood status doesn’t matter. Other than that, I have three siblings. Isabelle, Jace and Max whom I could talk about all day if I wanted. Our parents weren’t usually at home a lot growing up, so me and my siblings have always had a really close relationship. I love them a lot.”

“That really is admirable Alexander, but I asked for you to tell me about YOU, not your family. Your interests, likes , dislikes and whatnot.”

“Oh. Not a lot of people really ask about that. Hmm.” He thought for a second. “Well, I like reading a lot, really love fiction . I’m a fan of photography , music and I enjoy most movies.Although I’m not the biggest fan of horror. I also have a bit of a talent for charms, according to my siblings.What about you?”

“Oh , I definitely love horror movies. I like fashion and art. I love reading too but I don’t really get a lot of time and it’s been a while since I’ve read something good. I also love flying, and I have ever since I went to my first flying lesson. It’s just, freeing in most ways. And you feel like you’re on top of the world and nothing can stop you. You know what I mean?”

“ Yes, I definitely understand that feeling. What about your family?”

Oh.

“My family?”

“Mmhm.”

“Isabelle hasn’t told you?”

“Told me what?”

Magnus stoped for a second before going on.  
“I’m an orphan.”

Alexander looked taken aback.

“Oh. I’m- I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. I never really knew my parents. I lived in an orphanage for the first eleven years of my life until I got my letter on my birthday. The owner was a crabby old man, who was always mean to all the younger kids. He always made sure I felt unhappy especially since I didn’t really fit in with most of the kids there. When I got into Hogwarts, he was ecstatic to get rid of me and hardly looked back after leaving me here.“

“That’s terrible Magnus.”

**You don’t deserve that.**

“It’s alright, don’t pity me Alexander. I found my place. Hogwarts is my home. I met Ragnor in my first year and we became quick friends. He was always kind to me and let me into his family. I live with him in the holidays now. He’s a brother to me.”

“Oh, well your story has a happy ending. So that’s all that matters.”

“Hmm, that’s true. Plus, now I get get to do whatever I want, dress however I want and be whoever I want. My life is mine. And I have complete control over it.”

“Wow, I wish I could say the same.” Alexander let out a forced smile.

“What do you mean?”

“ The harsh truth is, the only reason I work so hard and just keep pushing myself to make my parents proud and be perfect, is because I fear their disapproval. I just want to make them happy, so they don’t completely hate me when I come out to them later.”

“You aren’t out to your parents?” 

“Nope. And honestly, it’s one of my worst fears. What if they don’t accept me? What if things get worse? ”

“Don’t think that that.”

“I have to .Do you have any idea how much it just sucks when my mother tells me she loves me or that she’s proud of me?? I can’t help but wonder if she’d still think the same way if she knew who I really was. If she’d still love me for who I am. Do you know how ridiculously tiring it is to feel like I’m constantly living a lie?? 

Most people assume that my life is perfect, and it is in most ways. I’m blessed with so many things other people can only dream of. But then why do I feel so out of place? And wrong? I should be happy with my life and everything in it. I feel sad sometimes and then I feel worse because I SHOULDNT be feeling like that.”

“She’s your mother Alexander, of course she’ll love you no matter what. And hey, you can’t blame yourself for not feeling okay, what you have and how you live can never determine how you feel. You have support. You have your siblings and you have me. I’ll always be with you ,every single step of the way any time you need me. If everything goes south, I can guarantee you, you will always have us. And nothing will change how we feel about you.”

**How do you know exactly what to say?**

“Thank you Magnus. It means a lot, really.”

“Of course.”

They stopped right outside the entrance to the Ravenclaw Common Room .

“I had a great time today .” Magnus smirked.

“Me too. Thanks for the talk, it’s nice to just get real with someone for a while. I don’t think I’ve ever told anyone how I feel about all this. “

“I’m honoured.”

**Kiss him. No, don’t. Maybe it’s too soon. It probably is. Ugh, just go .**

“Right then, bye.” Alexander almost turned and scurried away just before Magnus could grab his hand again and pull him close again.

“Can I kiss you, Alexander ?”

Alexander didn’t even miss a beat before grabbing Magnus’s face and leaning in to make their lips meet.

It was a soft quick peck, but at the same time absolutely breathtaking. It was rushed but absolutely perfect.

“Sweet dreams, Magnus .”

In every passing moment, Magnus Bane fell a little more for Alexander Lightwood .


End file.
